


Make yourself comfortable

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Gabriel, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Fucking Machines, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playful Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sub Gabriel, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has experience with Dom's demanding complete submission from him. Oh yeah, Sam can be one hell of a tease as well, but with him it's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another mulit-chaptered story. Three parts so far, depends how you like it. Otherwise ... this is not hardcore bdsm. Involves actual feeling and a little angst. No trigger warnings necessary.
> 
> Inspiration for the whole thing was a prompt on spn_unfilled kink.

"Master," Gabriel breathes as he sees the chair. "I'm not sure I can do this."

 

Sam admits the chair is a little intimidating. It's nailed into the floor, it won't move unless you turn the platform it stands on. There 're leather restraints for nearly every part of the body, depending on how far the Master intents to restrict his slave. But Sam doubts it's that what his sub has his eyes fixed upon. It's the long dildo in the middle of the chair, the statement what the chair is for.

"After your recent exploits you must prove me your willingness to obey my orders," Sam responds.  
  
"Yes, master," his sub mumbles and follows Sam as he approaches the chair.  
  
And apparently Gabriel hasn't forgotten everything he had been taught, since he stops before the chair and waits for Sam's orders. Who now looks at his sub with a speculative doubt in his eyes. Gabriel's heart leaps against his chest as he notices the hesitant gleam. Does Sam think he cannot do it? He admits, the last scenes were rather difficult for both of them but it hasn't gotten this bad yet.

Due to this thoughts he doesn't move an inch when Sam walks around the chair until he's standing behind Gabriel. A strong hand travels up from his thighs to the black briefs he's wearing, caresses the round bottom for a moment until it feels the object under the denim.  
  
"Your sense to prepare yourself will do you good," Sam says evenly but Gabriel knows him long enough to detect the praise in his voice. "Show me what size you used."

Gabriel takes a deep breath and pushes the briefs down like Sam wants to reveal his naked ass and the plug nestled between the cheeks. Had he forgotten the order to wear a plug next time they meet, Sam couldn't have punished him for it since it has been weeks. Both of them had been too preoccupied but Gabriel takes pride in fulfilling every order.

Remembering something from last session should be self-evident for a trustworthy submissive. Which means Gabriel parts his legs without having been told and leans forward to use the chair as support. It gives Sam the best access to his hole and while Sam might not say it loud Gabriel knows his preference to put his sub's ass on display.

"Hng," Gabriel can't hold back a sound after Sam thumbs the base of the plug, poking at it to get a reaction.

It's logical for Sam to grab the base next but Gabriel still isn't prepared for the plug being shoved deeper. A gasp leaves him when Sam slowly rocks the plug in and out of him. It's been weeks and the feeling of the slick toy glistening with lube, easing inside again and again makes his legs tremble faster then it should. Since he's grabbing the arm rest for support Gabriel can't help but stare at the long dildo poking out of the middle of the seat.

Sam shuffles behind him, bends to look over Gabriel's shoulder and whispers in his ear, "Does it excite you that you're going to take all of that?"     

He needs to bite down on his lips to deny Sam the answer who just laughs at Gabriel and pulls the plug out and puts it way somewhere before he reaches around Gabriel's waist and stroke his cock.

"You don't have to answer," Sam teases him and rubs the head of Gabriel's dick. "You're fully hard already, I bet you imagine already how you ass is going to tighten around the toy."

A whimper escapes Gabriel when Sam lets go completely and steps away, far enough to leave Gabriel alone with the chair for a moment, still bend over it and staring at the round tip of the dildo.

"Yes, master, you know me better than I do. I want to try it," Gabriel finally admits and lowers his head. His cock his throbbing and no matter he does he can't get the image of the chair out if his head. Even if they change the scene now and do something different, Gabriel knows he would end up here sooner or later.

"Good," Sam answers, stresses the word as he steps closer again to turn Gabriel around.

He towers over him but it's not Sam's height that makes Gabriel's heart beat faster. It's the fact he can feel the wood press against his calves. The chair is behind him and all he has to do is sit down.  

"We'll start off easy," Sam tells him and runs his finger over Gabriel's chin. "I want you to lower yourself on it without any restraints at first. You've done this before, remember? With your toys at home or with my cock."

Gabriel just nods, breathless as he reaches between his legs to hold to dildo while he slowly sits down. The bulbous edge prods at his entrance and any sound gets knocked out of Gabriel when the surprise makes him bear down too fast and the whole length is pushed into him.

"Oh...," Gabriel wheezes, not thinking clearly. He barely feels anything beyond the toy, his ass enfolding it completely.

Yet there's Sam's hand in his hair, stroking it and rubbing his back.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel hears him ask and nods after a moment of consideration.

"I just went to fast," he answers, clutching the armrests. "Just give me a minute."

It's courtesy of how long and how well they know each other that Sam doesn't comment on the familiarity in this moment. Usually Sam is more reserved, firmly in control until Gabriel unravels in front of him. Thrill runs down his spine suddenly as Gabriel wonders how Sam's gaze will grow hot and fixed upon him if he's strapped to the chair. Determined get a feeling for what Sam had planned for him Gabriel started to shift, rolled his hips a few times to test the toy. Long and flexible enough to go deep into him, yet soft enough to make him a last some time. Clearly good material, it would take some time to get sore from this.

"I'm good," he gives the sign for Sam to go on. Gabriel is pleased that Sam just nods and takes his word. They worked hard at their boundaries, largely working on Sam's confidence of what Gabriel can take or not.

Watching his master approach him again with slow measured steps, makes Gabriel shiver. He can't deny that Sam gets to him and when his legs are thrown over the arm rests to be spread wide open, Gabriel bites back a groan. Yet he cannot help himself. His cock twitches as Sam holds firmly onto Gabriel's ankles and makes a show of fastening the leather cuffs around them.

 

"That's it for now," Sam announces. For other's it seems he's kind in restraining Gabriel so little who actually knows better.

He can't get away but he's free to beg and his hands aren't secured yet. It'll be a struggle not to touch his cock since it's exactly that what Sam has in mind, given Gabriel the _option_ to relief himself.

Before Gabriel is able to focus on that particular meaning, Sam leans closer again, running his fingers over Gabriel's cock and spreading a bit ofprecomeover his fingers.

"What's the sign for me to stop?" he asks and waits until Gabriel tabs twice against hard wood with his flat palm.

They have forgone using thered-lightsystem for a while now, mainly as practice in the beginning while getting to know each other. As it stands Gabriel has a lot of experience and he trusts Sam not to use any stuff he isn't comfortable with. And having asafewordis tricky since Gabriel talks too much and winds up gagged pretty often.

Using the sign Sam knows by heart from sparring practices in his material arts courses is the best option. Gabriel is rather proud of himself for discovering this one. It was sheer luck that he was early to their meeting point and had been able to watch Sam spar before they were due for lunch. Watching Sam moving his large body with such calculated precision had done a number to Gabriel's gut and he had fantasies about being held down by him since then. But it had been the fact he watched Sam go limb when the guy he held in a stronghold tabbed twice against his back that gave him the confidence their relationship would work out.

And it had. Famously so.

"Master...," Gabriel breathes before he gets to the point of begging Sam to _do_ something.

He hasn't forgotten the toy inside despite the fact the tingling of his legs tells him he's getting used to the position.

 

"I'm pleased you've changed your mind," Sam purrs in his usual dark voice that tells Gabriel things are about the get hot.

He was right since with small 'click' that sounds through the room, the machine beneath the chair comes alive and the dildo on the other end rattles. A gasp leaves Gabriel's mouth as it starts to move, unsteady at first then in better rhythm that takes him by surprise. It moves steadily in and out of him, getting faster than he expected to.

Gabriel is already panting after a few strokes since the tip rubs over his prostate each time.

"Master, I'm too close," Gabriel tries to warn, desperate because of his approaching orgasm and because Sam hadn't said anything yet. Perhaps it's too soon for him to come according to Sam's plans for the evening and Gabriel doesn't want to ruin it.

"You're allowed to come," Sam says, given his permission and takes Gabriel's cock into his large hand for emphasis. His smile is teasing bordering on cruel when he adds, "This is a test run anyway. I want to see how you react to the chair first before we start properly."

Gabriel moans at the promise and Sam's hand around his cock is enough to send him over the edge. It's been weeks since they were able to meet like this and he had been wearing the butt plug long enough. In the end his orgasm is a quick and messy affair. Sam smiles as he wipes the white stripes from his hand and Gabriel's body who is slumped back in the chair, trying to catch his breath.  Only when he has calmed down Sam hands him a water bottle and Gabriel greedily drinks - through a straw and Sam keeps holding the bottle until it's halfway empty.

"Are you ready for more?" Sam asks.

Gabriel nods and the machine beneath him rumbles as its activated again. Once again the dildo attached to the metal rod pressed past his entrance but slower this time. Much slower. Gabriel still gasps. In the first round it took him by surprise. Now the edge is gone and the arousal builds up again. Slowly, very slowly. It doesn't help he can't see the machine, or the dildo he's sitting on. Usually it's Sam's guilty pleasure to fuck him with a toy until Gabriel is begging for release now he is only aware of the long firm thing when it breaches his rim, burying itself in him before it retreats completely.

"Ah...," Gabriel moans weakly as it returns. Same motion. The tip pushes past his rim, teasing, widening it before it goes away.

Leaving Gabriel wanting, craving for more but he can't rock against the chair beneath him. The wood doesn't yield to his wishes. Rather he is lifted into the air, the dildo pushing him up until Gabriel grinds down against it. It becomes a game after a while, Gabriel tries to withstand the force that runs shocks through his entire body with every hit. Yet it's a game Gabriel can only lose.

The pace is too slow. Sometimes Gabriel hangs in the chair, waiting for the next thrust and as soon as he relaxes the blunt tip of the dildo breaches his hole again.

"Fuck," Gabriel moans quietly.

His entrance is burning already but the machine never penetrates him far enough to hit his prostate. Arching into the toy next time Gabriel hopes he gets the angle right this time. The only product of his efforts is that he becomes aware that his cock is fully erect again.

"Master!" He pleads. "Master, please give me more!"

Flexing his hands is the worst. It's a display of power that Gabriel can do nearly everything he wants with his hands, even get himself off if he wanted. But he can make the machine go faster, hit him harder. So Gabriel rather keeps his hands clutching the unyielding wood.

"It's a pleasure to see you like this," Sam says.

His response to Gabriel's request is to hit a button on the control and the platform on which the chair is chain to slowly turns around until Gabriel is facing Sam again.

"You bastard," Gabriel tries to yell but the words are lost in a broken sob.

Sam turned the machine off while it moved, an build-in safety measure. For Gabriel it means feeling the toy nudging against his rim not able to force it inside since the rod froze mid movement.

Sam pats Gabriel's cheek with his hand.

"That's harsh," he whispers. "I'm almost hurt. Such accusations from you, Gabriel, while I only have the best in mind."

 

"Sorry, sorry." Gabriel quickly corrected himself. "I didn't mean it, I just ..."

Rather then finishing his last sentence Gabriel rocks his hips forwards as best he can, offering Sam his cock ...his orgasm. While Sam doesn't take such things personal, his ego isn't as nearly as big as some other Dom's Gabriel has known in his life, Sam enjoys making Gabriel eat his words.

"I'll remember this Gabriel," Sam lowers his voice in response. "You owe me a blowjob for this!"

Gabriel groans. Anything he might have said is lost as Sam flips a button and the machine starts up again. This time the pace is faster, quicker yet not as deeper as Gabriel would have preferred.

"Oh. Oh hell. Fuck. I ...oh!"

The machine is relentless, moving and moving until Gabriel is hanging in the chair. Since it's obvious that Sam makes Gabriel wait this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes pass, five or ten perhaps - not that Gabriel could tell - before Sam even remotely moves a muscle again. He has been watching Gabriel in silence, almost if he was completely alone on the chair if it weren't for the visual reminder that he isn't alone. Though Sam spends the whole duration with his arms crossed and an easy smile on his lips.

Gabriel's moans get louder at the thought, turn more insistent.

"M-master, could you blindfold me?" Gabriel asks between his broken moans and finally Sam breaks his silence.

"Are you aware of the usual rules?" Sam wishes to know.

Despite Gabriel's insistence he loves the feeling of uncertainty, Sam refuses to leave Gabriel completely alone or without a reminder that someone is still around to watch him.

"Yes, master," Gabriel says.

He agrees quickly since he fears he can't stave off his orgasm any longer. And the chair probably still holds many features and aspects to discover.

"Alright," Sam says and the machine slows.

It gives Gabriel a moment to regain his composure. Years of practice enable him to fight down his orgasm despite how close he's to tumbling over the edge. But he refuses to succub this easily. Not when Sam hasn't made him truly beg yet.

A heartbeat later his world goes dark.

"Test it for me, Gabriel? Can you take it off?" Sam asks him gently.

A short test confirms it. It's a simple bandana, black and woven without leaving gapes, wrapped around his head. Gabriel could even shrug it off if he needed to.

"What about the cuffs around your ankles? Touch them for me."

That's a bit more difficult and under his breath Gabriel curses his short height. But he manages it, for Sam. He actually hears the sigh of relief when he touches the locks. It's a simple mechanism that Gabriel can open literally blindfolded.

With a groan of anticipation Gabriel sinks back and becomes closely aware of the firm object which rests inside his ass this time. And it doesn't matter if he never admits it, Sam's foresight to check if Gabriel could free himself if he wanted does reasure him. It's an escape, a safety net. Better than any safe word he could think of.

"We will start now, Gabriel," Sam's voice returns. "Let's see how much you can take."

Lips ghost over Gabriel's neck who shudders. That's the master voice, dark and controlling. Gabriel's cock leaks precome by the mere memory of what made it do in the past.

This is Sam at it his most confident and never fails to bring out Gabriel's willingness to follow him.

"Yes, Master," Gabriel answers, swallowing thickly.

Sam has earned his respect and he would do everything he demanded from Gabriel.

Yet this time he isn't waiting for instructions. Here, in this room the sound and the rumbling of the machine beneath him, was the rhythm he danced to.

"Ah?" Gabriel cries out as the toy slams into him.

Hard and very, very deep. Obviously the setting had been changed. He feels the toy retreat, leaving him entirely and despite the knowledge it will return, he makes punched out noise as it brushes against his prostate though it doesn't hit it outright.

"Master," Gabriel cries out. It's only the second thrust yet Gabriel knows he won't last another fifteen minutes like this.

"How does it feel, Gabriel?" Sam wants to know and suddenly there are fingertips running over his left thigh, giving Gabriel goosebumps. "Do you feel full already or is there still room for more?"

"Mo-more," Gabriel croaks from the loss he experiences as the dildo leaves his ass again, under a distinctive squelching sound. Flesh closes around emptiness before its spread before the walls are separated, filled again.

A single finger runs up and down Gabriel's throbbing length.

"I asked you a question," Sam says.

The finger makes his way down, massaging the balls.

"It's ...a-am-a-zing, Master." Gabriel struggles to string his sentence together. Especially since he barely remembers Sam's question.

"So you are the opinion that you are sufficiently stimulated?" Sam asks.

Gabriel has to bite down on his lips as he senses fingertips at the soft wet ring of muscles, moving and stretching constantly from the friction its put under.

"Is there another ...another...?" Gabriel is unable to find the proper expression.

"Another setting?" Sam finishes for him. "Yes, of course."

As the Dom doesn't ask if Gabriel wants it. He forces Gabriel to come to this conclusion himself since otherwise Gabriel could feel coerced afterwards. Instead he lavishes the red weeping cock in front of him with his tongue.

"Yes, Master. Please, allow me an extra fucking," Gabriel begs, jerking his hips. Tries to fuck Sam's mouth.

"Well then," Sam murmurs and flips another button on the chair.

The dildo retreats, nearly vanishes into the ground and Sam uses the moment to flip his hands under Gabriel's ass who gives another moan as Sam squeezes them. When the toy returns, its a different one. This one covers more length and is bigger in girth though not much.

Sam pulls Gabriel's cheeks apart as it makes its way into the wet channel past the puckered hole.

"Oh...," Gabriel sighs as the dildo simply stops suddenly, stays nestled in his ass.

 

"Clench around it," Sam orders.

Gabriel's breath hitches when he complies. Sam shifts the body slightly, puts a palm against Gabriel's stomach until he leans back.

"Squeeze again, Gabriel," Sam says. After a moment he adds, "Properly. Press those cheeks together. Your thighs as well."

A choke is the response. Sam huffs in amusement. He got the reaction he longed for. Finally the toy is pressing directly into Gabriel's prostate. He rises to keep Gabriel's legs together with his own. Then he waits for a reaction as he turns the machine on again and the tip of the new toy bends to press harder against Gabriel's prostate.

"Hngh," Gabriel pants, unable to describe the feeling.

Sam looks down and is pleased at what he finds, Gabriel trapped between him, cock aching hard and impaled on vibrator.

"Oh Master," Gabriel pants loudly as the thing inside him starts moving.

Though not up and down.

He had noticed it was thicker than the toy before yet Gabriel hadn't anticipated it would start to flutter.

"Oh ... Oh, yes. Hell, that's ...ooh," Gabriel moans as the vibrations get stronger and his hole trembles under the assault.

And it doesn't matter how he shifts or turns, the tip is always right there against his prostate. Gabriel has little control over his reactions, misses how he clamps down around the resounding shaft again and again. Repeating the motion until his chest his heaving and his insides shivering from pleasure and the need to come, to move, to get away.

"Master! Master, please. Oh please." Gabriel begs for Sam's attention and his mercy as he writhes on the chair. Bouncing up and down as far as he's able to.

Now the cuffs around his ankles are truly restricting him, tying him to the spot where he can escape the tremors that are send down his spine.

"Master, may I ... Can I come, please," Gabriel begs again while he tries to fuck himself further on the dildo. "Please, I can't hold it anymore."

"Stay like this," Sam answers. He's still close enough, puts a hand on Gabriel's shoulder to suggest he's there. "Hold it a while longer."

An almost shy cry follows as Gabriel squeezes his legs together. Biting down on his lip he tries obeying the order. But his prostate is still massaged by sweet little tremors and he can't hold it.

"Master, please. This is my limit, I can't ...please don't make me," Gabriel sobs his complain.

He always hates it when he can't fulfil an order he's given yet in this case it's also beyond his capabilities.

 

"Alright," Sam says.

He slows the machine down until it comes to halt two minutes later. The whole time he runs Gabriel's neck, gentle and soothing. Finally the plucks the blindfold away and pushes the sweaty hair out of Gabriel's face.

"I didn't come," Gabriel mumbles, more relieved then sad.

He blinks against the light and looks down to check. He finds his proud cock still achingly hard, flushed red like the rest of his body.

"No, you didn't," Sam praises and raises Gabriel's chin to look him in the eyes. "You did great."

"Thanks," Gabriel answers, breathless and quiet. "Thanks Master."

"I give you an option now, Gabriel. This ordeal has been taxing for you. Do wish to come right here and now and we end the scene or do we continue upstairs?," Sam asks.

Sam gives Gabriel a moment to decide. He spends the time combing through Gabriel's hair with his fingers. Just as he wonders if he should check for sore body parts, Gabriel speaks up again. 

"I wish to go upstairs with you, Master," Gabriel says.

There's still a hint of a question in his voice but Sam doesn't intend to argue on that one. He can still see the desire in Gabriel's eyes, the hidden lust and the suppressed moan as shifts in the chair, waiting patiently for Sam's order to get up. 

"Stand up, Gabriel. Slowly," Sam tells him.

It would be a good moment to collect their private stuff and their clothing but he refuses to leave Gabriel right now. It takes him two tries to push himself upright and he has to hold onto Sam's shoulder. His knees are weak, shaking slightly from the effort to bear the weight. Yet the only sign of discomfort Gabriel shows is as the dildo leaves his ass. 

"Look at it," Sam murmurs into Gabriel's ear. "How it shines. All from your heat and your wetness." 

Gabriel has to wet his dry lips as he sees the dildo again. It appears innocent, poking out of the chair as if nothing happened. As if it hadn't driven him nearly insane. Their private room is really just two stories up but it's far and Gabriel is still so hard. His ass clenches around nothing. It feels foreign and unusual after getting fucked so long. 

Turning to Sam, he complains, "Master, I feel empty." 

Before Sam does anything else, he throws a bathrobe over Gabriel's shoulders. He noticed the slight shivering and it's rather cold outside the heated room they have rented for today. While he ties the robe together, he looks Gabriel in the eyes.

Smirking he says, "Usually I would shove two fingers in your ass and walk around with you like this but today that would be a bit unfair. I only give orders you can fulfill." 

"Please, Master," Gabriel begs and tugs at Sam's pants. It's maddening that Sam is still fully clothes though he has exchanged his his tight jeans for more comfortable sweatpants. "Please give me something for my ass."

A gasp escapes Gabriel as Sam squeezes said ass, pulling into an embrace. 

"You're are that eager, huh?" he says. Relenting, Sam searches the plug Gabriel brought with him earlier. "Will this suffice for now?"

"Yes, Master. You're kind too me," Gabriel answers hastily, restless in Sam's grip. Yearning for friction between his legs he turns around and quickly pulls the robe up, revealing his naked ass. 

One hand on Gabriel's shoulder, Sam parts the cheeks with the other. As his fingers insert the plug again, the hole quivers around the small object. 

"Thank you, Master," Gabriel says, still a little breathless but calmer than before. 

Sam pulls his slave closer, one palm resting over the ass he intends to use later. Gabriel still has to suffer a bit, drink and eat something to regain his strength. 

"Let's go," he whispers to Gabriel in a dark voice. He knows, Gabriel will feel every step with the plug but that was his own choice. "Rowena prepared a room for us. It would be sad to waste her efforts." 

Shoving Gabriel through the door, Sam turns off the light and locks up. As they slowly walk down the corridor, Gabriel looks back, thinking about how it felt to sit on that chair. He isn't sad that it's over already. Just right for the first time but he can help but wonder if Sam would let him use it again. Longer, much longer the next time. With a gag perhaps. 

Gabriel imagines getting fucked by that thing, not being able to beg or to plead for Sam to make it go faster. 

A pleasant warm shiver runs down his spine just thinking about it and Gabriel is content as Sam cannot resist but slip his hand under Gabriel's robe to play with the plug. It won't take long until it's replaced by Sam's cock anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3

It _does_ take ages for them to reach the room Rowena has prepared for them. Mostly because Sam had to let Rowena know that the room is empty again, and ready to be used after it has been cleaned. Gabriel keeps himself aside - or tries to at least. He's never been a quiet person and it's a thrill to let people think he and Sam are finished already. Let them think they heading for a clean up not for a second round. Thankfully Rowena's establishment is private and exclusive.  

There are no funny people running around, no slaves on their knees where anyone can ogle at them. 

Otherwise Gabriel wouldn't sure as hell wait for Sam in nothing than a bathrobe while he exchanges keys with Rowena who sends them on with a smile. Sweet for Sam and wicked for Gabriel who groans quietly. It was Rowena who hooked up with Sam, made the suggestion and the first contact. She knows them both and doesn't have to go through her security tapes to know what kind of trouble Gabriel can get himself into. 

"Could you hurry up?," Gabriel nags. "I want to get fucked, Sam." 

Despite Sam's vicious smile as he draws his lover closer again, Gabriel knows he won't get punished for talking out of line. Sam gets off on control not domination. It's madding, truly. With former lovers Gabriel knew how a quip against the oversized ego of his dom got him a spanking or another kind of punishment. 

Sam just smiles, kisses Gabriel on his inner thigh and keeps doing whatever he's occupying his hands with.  

Just like right now. Instead of threating Gabriel with _five more with the paddle_ he bends down and his teeth ghost over Gabriel's bare neck. The result is throaty moan from Gabriel who feels a jolt in his stomach. A simple gesture like this shouldn't effect him this much. Yet the low pressure arousal is back full force in seconds. 

A tab against the base of the plug from Sam reminds Gabriel what they're hear for. 

"Fuck," he curses and tries to walk faster. The plug just rubs harder against his insides. 

"Don't let it fall out," Sam tells him while he unlocks the door the room which looks a lot of more comfortable than the dungeon downstairs. 

"Or you're going to do what exactly?" Gabriel asks and throws the bathrobe over a chair. "Spank me? Gag me? 'Cause Sammy, nothing of that can deter me now. I'm going to come sooner or later anyway." 

Gabriel throws himself on the be and puts his arms behind his head. He's laying on his back so it gives him a great view while Sam undresses himself. 

"Keep talking like that and I'll go back and ask Rowena for a cock ring," Sam threatens. 

It's difficult to tell if it's the words or the sight of Sam's cock that make Gabriel gulp. It's just as long and thick as he remembers it, hard and standing proud. Gabriel knows exactly where it's going to be very soon. Involuntary he spreads his legs, panting at the sight of Sam letting his pants fall the the floor. The black t-shirt is gone in the next second and Sam has the guts to put his frigging large hands into his hips, smiling at Gabriel's visible craving for him. 

The mattress dips down when Sam kneels on the bed and he shoves Gabriel to the other end to have more space for himself. Leaning over Gabriel, trapping him with his body feels like the best thing he has done all day. Finally having Gabriel so close after watching him come apart in front on him Sam couldn't wait to do same with his hands, his tongue and his cock. 

Hearing Gabriel plead would barely enough. 

Having no compunctions to use his height as advantage, Sam covers Gabriel's body with his own and snatchs his wrists to hold them down. 

"Fuck, yes," Gabriel sighs, arching his back to rub himself against Sam.

The feeling of skin against his own, warmth spreading everywhere - not just between his legs - was delicious. Gabriel moans and wishes he could bite down on something, preferable on Sam's unmarked skin. Right there between his neck and his shoulder was a good spot.

"I wonder how should I fuck you," Sam says and lets Gabriel struggle. "I could order you to open your legs for me, simply slip between your thighs. Does sound good?" 

Gabriel gives an affirmative sound of approval but it wasn't enough for Sam who knew he could go further with Gabriel than with normal people. Hard demanding sex was something Gabriel craved even after a session. And despite the expression in his eyes, Gabriel wasn't so far gone that Sam had to be careful. With the experience under his belt Sam could trust Gabriel to know his limits.  

Switching to one hand holding Gabriel down Sam uses the other to tug at Gabriel's hair. He pulls hard until Gabriel moans get louder. Then he catches his mouth to draw him into a demanding kiss. Sam swallows Gabriel's whimpers with his mouth as a starts rubbing their cocks together. Their lips are swollen red when Sam legs go. Since he isn't done teasing Gabriel yet who gets more and more desperate under his hands, Sam slides to the left until half of Gabriel's body is uncovered again and Sam can reach down between his legs. 

"Oh yes, please," Gabriel manages to say. "Please fuck me."

He screws his eyes shut as Sam grabs the base of the plug. It's easy to work it in and out of Gabriel who is still lose and wet from the machine. Sam isn't the only one who remembers since Gabriel's movements grow frantic with each little thrust. 

"But that's not how you wish to be taken, don't you Gabriel?" Sam asks and quickens his pace. 

With his hands trapped and the friction so good but not enough, Gabriel writhes in Sam's hold. Biting his lip, nearly drawing blood Gabriel can't think further than the toy in his ass. It's hundred times worse than the chair since Sam is so close, is just restraining him with his body. He has no need for cuffs. Gabriel can't escape either way. 

"Please, please ... oh, please," he repeats over and over again. 

By now he regrets that didn't pick the option of coming on the machine. The proximity of Sam, the smell of his shampoo in his nose, the touch of his hands brushing against his ass and the long body half over his makes Gabriel's head swim. 

"Tell me, Gabriel. How to you wish to get fucked?" Sam asks though he expects no coherent answer. But he slows his movement to suggest Gabriel he'll get one. 

Gabriel trembles. His whole body shudders as Sam almost pulls the plug out. 

"Master...," he whines. Sam knows how he wants to get fucked. Sam knows how to break him. 

Yet Sam won't yield. He withdraws the plug completely and cherishes the sound of Gabriel crying out. 

"On ... on ... all f-fours, Master," Gabriel howls and finally yields to his needs. "Fuck me on all fours. Please, Master, please." 

"Good," Sam answers, voice like gravel. 

If he's honest he couldn't have stalled much longer without needing a cock ring himself. Thankfully his patience and his iron control won out again. Manhandling Gabriel around until he's on all fours, Sam hoists Gabriel's hips up until they are high in the air. Grinding against the ass in his groin, Sam searches for last signs of prostest but all Gabriel is doing is urging Sam on. The head nudges against the entrance and Sam fights the last minute against his orgasm to roll the condom on. Only after that and spreading lube over his dick, Sam slides into the warm ass.

"Oh," Gabriel moans. His head falls into the sheets as his elbows give out under him.

He feels Sam bottoming out, pushing inside completely with one thrust. It's only possible because of the machine earlier since the angle is madding, makes Sam feel three times bigger than he actually is. He forces himself to stay still but Gabriel knows it futile. Sam's cock is pressing against his prostate, just one hard thrust could undo him.

His cock is hanging between his legs, forgotten and nearly bursting.

"Master, move. Please, Master. I ... I can't...," Gabriel pants and before he can finishes the sentence Sam takes pity on him and does start moving.

Soon Gabriel forgets everything beyond the hard cock in his ass, the hands holding him in place and his own cries of _master_ , _please_ and _master_ coming out of his mouth over and over again. Gabriel doesn't stop mumbling the words, not even when Sam finally fucks him harder, deeper and makes Gabriel spill his come all over the sheets. Please zings through his body and the orgasm draws a last helpless whine from Gabriel's mouth. 

When he collapses into the sheets, Gabriel is distantly aware of the sticky feeling between his legs and the fact that Sam is still inside him. A kiss is pressed against the corner of his mouth as Gabriel closes his eyes, too tired to move or do anything else but sleep. 

"It's alright, Gabriel," Sam whispers to him as pulls a blanket over them. 

Before drifts away, Gabriel still manages to mumble a ,Thank you' ... but it's forever lost if the last word was _Master_ or _Sam_.    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, silent readers. That's it for now. I hope you liked the story and while there's a distinctive lack of feedback I won't give up on Sam/Gabriel.


End file.
